Each to Their Own
by beyxndthebound
Summary: After Kenny, Clementine and AJ are declined entry at Wellington, the three set out. But to where? An old father and two orphans are just trying to survive in a zombie-infested world, what could go wrong? Everything.
1. 1 - Access Denied

_A/N: I didn't like the way I had started_ _ **The Final Four,**_ _so I'm gonna hope to revise it and make it totally different. If I don't get to it until later, I apologize. But if you like the start of this, please leave a review. It really helps with my motivation. Have fun reading! I'll be sure to reply to any of the reviews (and questions) you have._

 _"No! We're leaving! All of us. Together."_

 _"Clem. Please. It's safe here. You need to think about the―"_

 _"Stop! Stop, okay? We're not staying, so just stop! That's that."_

 _Edith glanced down sadly at the trio of survivors, forcing out a reply. "Sounds like... sounds like she means business."_

 _Kenny let loose a soft sigh, his gaze glancing at the female up in the building, then back at Clementine. "Yeah... yeah it does."_

 _Tears continued to fall from her eyes, glancing up at the second best guardian she could ask for._

 _"Come on... we're leaving."_

Two duffel bags full of supplies for three. How did they get there? People risked their lives to save the trio, which resulted in their deaths. Clementine was extremely grateful for the amazing people she had met, but for every positive comes a negative. She was guilty. She was sad. She continued telling herself that she could've done more to protect her loved ones, but instead, they all protected her. And that made her angry, because most of them could be alive right now if she wasn't there.

"Clem?"

The petite girl gave a small shake of her head, her thoughts disappearing for the moment as her gaze averted to the wounded survivor. "Sorry, just zoned out a little. What is it?"

Kenny's hands were gripped firmly around the wheel, his gaze glued to the front of the vehicle as they drove by beautiful scenery, trees coated in the snow. It looked like a real wonderland― minus the fact that walkers wandered around aimlessly.

"There's gotta be somethin' out there, darlin'," he started, determination in his eyes as they continued down the snow-covered road. "I know there is, somethin' better than Wellington. Couldn't fit three more in my ass, kickin' out a pair of children for what? Because they're over-fuckin'-capacity? I call bullshit."

Clementine heaved a soft sigh, giving a small shrug of her shoulders. There weren't many good people left, or so it seemed at the moment. She had her doubts at better places than Wellington, considering that was the only place they had heard of. "I don't know, Kenny..." she muttered under her breath, her eyes scanning along the snow-covered trees. "We have no idea what's out there... I mean, Wellington was the only place left for us."

Kenny glanced down at the baby resting in Clementine's secure arms, a hand reaching up to scratch at his beard. "Come on Clem— there's /gotta/ be somethin' out there." Clementine's eyes narrowed at the frosty road in front of them. The young girl remembered going to the Christmas' lights back before the apocalypse happened. She felt her stomach twist up in knots, the painful memories filling her head. She would do anything to go back— to go back to see the lights with her parents, to... see Lee again. She still had the image of him from back at the drugstore, that was the only thing she had left. And her hat from her father.

Her gaze averted to see a small house in the distance, her lips parting to say something. It wasn't anything special, but she needed out of the truck. Just for a few minutes. "Kenny?" she started, her hazel eyes glued to the house. "Can we stop there for a few? My legs are starting to hurt."

Kenny forced out a soft sigh, looking through the blindspot and his mirrors subconsciously before turning towards the direction of the house. Once they arrived, Clementine clicked off her seat belt, and opened the door. It felt amazing to feel the snow under her shoes, the breath of fresh air. "Thanks," she simply said, then slammed the door shut. She didn't want to stick around, just in case walkers or even worse— people were around.

"Yeah..." Kenny replied, feeling the truck shake as Clementine had slammed the door shut, to which he also got out. The man slammed the door shut, his pistol at the ready as he started towards the house. "Clem— stay behind me. Don't want you and AJ gettin' involved if anythin' happens."

The girl's head bobbed into a small nod, her pistol also at the ready as she carried AJ with one arm. She took cautious steps forward, Kenny feet in front of her as he used a fist to slam against the wooden door. "Hello, anyone home?!" Nothing. Absolute silence. "I'm not fuckin' around! If you don't come out, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger!"

Clementine awaited patiently, a brow arched as Kenny continued to shout at the door. As amusing as it was, no one was home. "Kenny... I don't think anyone's home. Try and open the door."

Kenny wrapped his hand around the handle, hesitantly twisting the door knob— as if anyone was actually home. For once in their lives, the door was actually unlocked. But they'd have to celebrate later, they had no idea if the house was actually clear of any walkers.

"I'm gonna go and check the upstairs, Clem. Just stay down here and watch AJ, would ya?"

Clementine nodded her head once again, although it wouldn't hurt to see if there was anything useful there. The kitchen was definitely ransacked way before they had arrived, with fungi growing in one of the corners; which Clementine shivered glancing at it.

"Gross."

The girl wrapped her hand around weapon instinctively, though it was just Kenny walking down the stairs. Clementine let loose the breath she was holding in, unwrapping her hand from the handle of the gun.

"Jesus, Kenny. You scared the heck out of me."

"Haha," the wounded survivor chuckled, letting himself fall against the sofa resting in the living room, "Didn't mean to, darlin'. It's good that you didn't let your guard down, that's for sure."

Heaving a soft sigh, the young girl sat herself against one of the only friends she had in this world. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked, to which he gladly grabbed the newborn. "He's getting heavy.. My arm's aching."

"Well, that's the result you're gonna get, darlin', he's growin' too."

She smiled, a soft coo eliciting from AJ's lips as Kenny started to rock him. Although this probably wasn't going to be a long term stay, she was happy to have somewhere to rest for a little while, for the first time since Lee had died, she had felt...

 _Safe._

"I think we're going to be okay," she stated, nuzzling herself into the arm of the couch. She felt herself slowly falling asleep, but before sleep had overtaken her conscious state, she heard Kenny mumble back a small, but she genuine response.

 _Me too, Clem... Me too._


	2. 2 - Stranger Danger

_A/N: Time for chapter two! I sure did enjoy writing this chapter. Please review and follow/favorite the story if you enjoyed reading. :)_

 ** _smeake: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I really appreciate it!_**

 ** _Guest: I'm glad you're liking it so far! It gives me motivation knowing that some people are enjoying it. Thank you._**

 _"You... you can do anything..."_

 _"But... I'm little..."_

 _"Doesn't mean nothin'."_

Clementine slowly opened her eyes, feeling a sense of fear and nervousness once she noticed she wasn't in the same room she was in last night when she had fallen asleep. She noticed her pistol resting on the nightstand, and she gladly took hold of it - as well as her new hunting knife. The girl had gotten rid of the screwdriver Jane had given her as soon as she could. It would only bring back bad memories.

Sighing, she pocketed her knife before creeping towards the door, careful to not make too much noise. Instinctively, she held her breath as she inched the door open, expecting something to pop out at her. It just led her to the same living room she had fallen asleep in, and she finally let loose the breath she was holding in.

Clementine walked towards the couch, a content smile on her lips once she noticed Kenny lying down on the couch, while AJ rested snuggled in the cardboard box - which there wasn't much to offer, besides the many layers of blankets he lied on top of. Carefully, she picked the small boy up with both arms, immediately using an arm to support the boy's head.

The girl sat herself down on top of the green armchair, although parts of the chair were ripped up with many stains stretching throughout the entire chair. Clementine wouldn't have gone near anything like it before the outbreak many years, but now times like this were rare. She would take the opportunity whenever she could.

Kenny's stirs shook the girl out of her thoughts, which she would deny later that it had scared her a little. The man's healthy eye blinked, and then once again, his hand reaching to wipe away the tired. He had lost track of the time last night after taking Clementine to a room close to the living room. Luckily, nothing had happened over the night while all three of them were asleep.

"How'd you sleep?" Clementine asked, a brow arched as she continued to hold little AJ in her petite arms, the smile growing into a much brighter one. Her words made Kenny chuckle softly, giving a small shake of his head as he forced himself up.

"I should be askin' ya that, sweetheart," he replied, a deep yawn eliciting from his lips, "But good, I suppose. We shouldn't stay here for too long, though, we've got no idea what could be around these parts."

Clementine couldn't help but frown, her shoulders dropping into a sulk as she glanced down at the ground. She knew it was always safer to stay ahead of whatever trouble that could happen, but staying there for the night felt like absolute heaven.

"I... I know, Kenny. It's not safe. But shouldn't we at least see if there's anything worthwhile to take?"

He sighed, giving a small nod of his head. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, to which Clementine sat AJ down into the cardboard box before heading back towards the room assuming Kenny had taken her. Her first instinct was to make sure it was clear, although she brushed it off and headed towards one of the dressers, tugging it open after a few tries of it getting stuck due to how much clothes were in there.

"Ugh, you've gotta be kidding me."

She slammed the first drawer shut, her palm wrapping around the second drawer. She opened it with ease this time, and the first thing that caught her eye was a small map with what seemed to be a bunch of locations written on it. Although every part of her body told her no, she couldn't get herself to drop the paper.

"Hey! Kenny?! I think I found -"

The pounding on the front door made her stomach drop, her voice faltering as she heard shouting on the other side of the door. Kenny was right, they should've left then and now they were stuck. It seemed like they were outnumbered at this point, and although it seemed like they had the advantage because they were inside a locked, run-down home, the people on the other side sounded like they were getting more and more pissed.

She didn't bother shutting the door behind her, and her gaze averting to look at Kenny. A finger was lifted into a 'shushing' motion, and the girl gave a small nod of her head as she took small steps towards where AJ was sleeping soundly.

Clementine followed behind Kenny, and he was leading them what seemed to be a back door at the back of the house. The strangers at the front of the house were still distracted, and they could possibly make it out of this without getting caught.

"Alright, Clem..." Kenny started, the slamming at the front door getting even harsher and Clementine flinched at that. They were almost in. "I'm gonn' find a way to distract them. I need ya to take AJ back to the truck - I'll stay back a bit and distract them for as long as I can. As soon as you see me run towards the truck, I need ya' put the keys into th' ignition and start it. You remember how I told you to do it before we left Wellington?"

 _"Just like that, darlin'," Kenny stated, as Clementine pressed her foot down against the brake while her hand turned the key in the ignition. The truck sputtered to life, and she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as the truck continued to run. "Always make sure the thing's in park, alright?"_

 _"Yeah, I think I get it now, Kenny. When are you gonna teach me how to drive?"_

"Yeah, I remember. Keep it in park, push down on the brake, and twist the key. Got it."

Kenny creaked the door open as soon as the strangers kicked down the front, and now was the time. They wouldn't have a second chance for this.

"Let's go."

"Alright, where are ya fuckers at?!"

Clementine stuck to the side of the house, making sure to not make too much noise as she noticed the truck in the distance. It seemed unharmed from what she could see from there, but it was a ways down. "Please be lucky, Kenny..."

She noticed someone watching the front door, her heart pounding against her chest as she waited for the right moment to sneak past. It seemed too good to be true as she noticed the female turn away, but before she ran, she noticed a small branding on her neck. It seemed to spark the girl's interest, who would think about doing that their skin?

Clementine shook her head, pushing her questions aside as she remembered the task at hand. She had to make sure all three of them had to be ready to leave, it was all up to her.

She dashed for the truck, clutching the key's Kenny had given her, and unlocked the truck with it. It'd be too loud if she did it with the button, and she didn't even know if it still worked. Now wasn't the time to test it. The twelve-year-old sat AJ in her lap and pushed her foot against the brake, and shoved the key's into the ignition. Now, she waited...

It wasn't long until she noticed Kenny dashing towards the truck, and she did as he had instructed. She twisted the key, but it didn't start right away. Her nervousness disappeared once she heard the faint run of the motor. More people with the strange brands on their skin - as well as on some of their clothing - came charging towards the truck. But before the could do any real damage, Kenny was already at the driver's side and Clementine slid into the passenger seat.

Before she knew it, the three of them were on the road again, a look of relief on their faces as they continued down the road. "Oh my god... We actually did it, Kenny."

"I knew I could count on you, kiddo... And look, you did all o' that with AJ still asleep."

"Oh shit, I almost forgot..." Clementine pulled out the folded map from her pocket, opening it to show the locations once again. Kenny glanced down at the map, then back at the road - it definitely spiked his interest.

"Kenny... look."

The man glanced down at the map again, and Clementine took the hint and handed him the map.

 _"It shows this place called Prescott in bolded letters, and it's circled. Do you think it's safe?"_

 _"I sure hope so, Clem. I sure as hell hope so..."_


End file.
